


For You, And Your Denial

by jalexic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalexic/pseuds/jalexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael works up the courage to admit his feelings.</p><p>~</p><p>“You would blow up the fucking moon for that kid if he asked you to, don’t even try to deny it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, And Your Denial

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some random mavin :)
> 
> title credit- for you, and your denial - yellowcard

Michael felt the familiar feeling of near-suffocation. He breathed in the thick, smoky exhaust that was puffing throughout the room, reaching him where he was wheeled under a propped-up car, and he took in the familiar scent that he had long since gotten used to. There was a faint strain in his wrist as he worked with his wrench, examining the underside of the car, and it was when his throat began to burn with the reek of the room, a painfully obvious indication of an unhealthy car, that Michael decided to take a break. He wheeled out from under the car, sitting up and rolling his shoulders, tilting his head from side to side to try and ease the pain that came with being in the same position for so long.

Just as he placed the wrench on the floor to his side, a pair of legs were standing in front of him, and Michael squinted up at Geoff Ramsey, the boss’s son, soon-to-be owner of _Ramsey’s Auto Parts and Mechanics_ , offering him a water bottle. Michael gratefully accepted it, not even bothering to attempt to speak since he knew his throat was practically sandpaper, and as he drank almost half of the ice cold liquid, Geoff walked over to the partially open garage door. He leaned down and yanked on the bottom of the door so that it opened further, pushing it so it was almost completely up. The warm afternoon sun poured into the garage area of the shop, bathing the room in its light. The smoke that had previously smothered the ability to breathe was now floating almost gracefully out of the opening, contributing to the pollution already in the sky. Michael swallowed the water in his mouth as Geoff strolled back over to him.

“How’re the repairs going?” he asked, gesturing to the dirt-coated sedan that had been brought in a few days prior. The owner of the car, a middle-aged man with gelled hair and a Rolex, had seem completely unconcerned when he brought the car in, citing it as one of his ‘spares.’ So it was really no surprise that Michael was in no hurry to repair it, partly because the owner didn’t seem to care and partly because he kind of hated rich people. Not all of them, but enough to taint the image of anyone with a decent amount of money to their name.

He shot Geoff a quick thumbs up, clearing his throat. “Pretty good, boss. But my wrist kinda hurts right now. Mind if I head out for a bit?”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “Michael, I’ve seen you ride a bike with a broken ankle. There’s no way you need a break from this car just because your wrist hurts.” There was a mischievous glint in his eye and he smiled slightly before continuing. “Just admit it; you wanna go visit your British beau.”

Michael couldn’t help the protective feeling that flared up in him, one that wasn’t so intense at the moment but could become a raging fire at the slightest provocation. “His name is Gavin,” he spat, perhaps a bit more harshly than he needed to, but to be fair he hadn’t seen Gavin in at least two days since work was a bitch and the Brit had been out of town. He was Gavin-deprived, so he had an excuse to be a little upset.

Geoff chuckled. “You’re whipped as dicks, dude,” he teased.

Michael stood from the ground, and although he didn’t really have height on his side, he could be damn well intimidating if he wanted to. “I am _not_  whipped-”

“Bullshit,” Geoff interrupted, still smiling that lazy smile that just screamed _you’re not scaring me_. “You would blow up the fucking moon for that kid if he asked you to, don’t even try to deny it.”

Michael’s face reddened, the blush reaching the tips of his ears. “Yeah, so fucking what?” he spat out. Michael wasn’t the best when it came to feelings, he didn’t really get all that lovey dovey shit, and whenever he felt even slightly overwhelmed, anger was always his resort. Maybe that wasn’t the best way to cope with his messed up childhood, but it was better than keeping it all bottled in, so Michael guessed he was doing okay.

“Michael,” Geoff said, a little softly this time, and Michael was so fucking glad there was no one else in the garage to witness their conversation, since Geoff always knew what to say to make him express some positive emotion.

“Michael, liking someone is not a bad thing. I understand why you might not be that comfortable with it, but trust me, the sooner you come to accept that liking, hell, even _loving_  a person is actually really fucking awesome, you’re gonna be so happy. And so will Gavin.” Geoff wasn’t smiling anymore, his expression a bit more serious, and Michael felt like he was getting a lecture from his dad or something like that.

Before Michael could even begin to reply, Geoff was smiling again, his eyes lighting up like a fucking Christmas tree. “And don’t you dare say you’re not in love.”

Michael’s eyes widened, his cheeks reddening even more, and he couldn’t even fathom a reply because what the fuck did Geoff mean by _love_? Sure, he knew what it was, he’d seen love before, in couples and families and all that shit. But he had never experienced it, had he? How would he know? Could love be the fluttering feeling in his stomach he got whenever he saw Gavin, or the way his skin turned red whenever he touched Gavin, or the way his heartbeat sped up whenever he kissed Gavin. Maybe Geoff wasn’t completely wrong, but there was no way Michael was going to ever admit that out loud. At least, not right now.

“Whatever,” he settled for huffing out, miles away from any sort of snarky comeback, and he pointedly ignored Geoff’s giggle as he marched away.

\-----

On the entire motorcycle ride to Gavin’s place, all Michael could think about was Geoff’s words, and how maybe he was right. Because Michael knew he liked Gavin, there was no doubt about that. He simply couldn’t fathom the idea of anyone not liking his boi, and he was so ready to tear down anyone who dared to express any negative feelings out loud. His protective instincts were pretty common when it came to Gavin, since the Brit was so kind and funny and beautiful that Michael just wanted to hold him close and never let him go.

Fuck. Geoff was right.

\-----

Michael had the route to Gavin’s apartment practically memorised, since he went there so often, so it didn’t take him long until he was parking his bike in front of the apartment building. One thing to mention about Gavin is that he was insanely rich, or at least his family was, but while Michael usually considered all rich people to be stuck up snobs, maybe due to a little jealousy and bitterness on his part, Gavin was completely different. He’d grown up in a wealthy family back in England, and while his family did fit into the stuck up snob stereotype, Gavin himself didn’t. He was incredibly selfless, always willing to lend a helping hand, and he had never been proud of his family’s attitude. So as soon as he was old enough Gavin had moved to Texas, starting up a new life. And that’s where he’d met Michael.

They’d met when Gavin had brought his car into the shop, having damaged it by not completely understanding American road rules, and Michael had found his flustered nature and bright green eyes so endearing. So they’d talked, met up a lot around town, going on what Michael took a long time to call ‘dates.’ And then, one night a few months ago, Gavin had kissed him, sweet and gentle, and Michael had been captured. Hook line and sinker.

Gavin’s apartment building was mediocre, nothing special, but it was exactly what Gavin wanted, nothing more than he needed. The inside of his apartment, somewhere Michael had been too many times to count, was decorated nicely, not overdone but still letting his wealthy upbringing bleed through. But Michael didn’t mind, in fact the plush carpet and soft cushions were a welcome change to his usually subpar surroundings, so visiting Gavin was always accompanied by a good time.

Michael couldn’t keep the spring out of his step as he headed for the stairs, not even bothering to wait for the elevator, and he practically rushed to the third floor, slowing down towards the end to try and make it seem like he hadn’t ran all the way like some kind of desperate teenager. Making his way to Gavin’s door, he knocked precisely, because even though he had keys to the Brit’s apartment it still somehow felt like he would be intruding. It didn’t take long for the sound of muffled footsteps to be heard, and then Gavin was opening the door. He was wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt, which might have been Michael’s, and his hair was a little messy. Michael registered that Gavin must have only gotten home from being out of town a few hours ago, and he was looking a little ruffled, but he smiled all the same.

“Michael!” he exclaimed, his beautifully excited voice sounding like a song, and then he was stepping forward, embracing Michael in a tight hug. He buried his face in Michael’s neck, cold nose pressing into his collarbone, and Michael wrapped his arms around his back, holding him just as tight.

“I haven’t seen you in ages,” Gavin mumbled, the sound slightly muffled by skin.

Michael laughed. “It’s only been two days, you fuck,” he said, but he was grinning a little breathlessly because two days without Gavin was like two days without air. They hugged for a while, just keeping each other close, but then Gavin pulled away, pressing a quick kiss to Michael’s lips (which Michael tried to deepen, although his attempt was ruined by Gavin squawking and giggling), and then he tugged Michael inside, closing the door behind them.

"Want to watch a movie? I bought The Prestige the other day, have you seen it?" Gavin asked as he walked across the apartment to the TV which was playing some cooking show. The couch had a blanket scrunched in the corner and there were dents and dips that indicated Gavin had been lying there just before. It took Michael a second to realise he was still standing at the door, and apparently Gavin noticed at the same time because he spun around with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Michael? You alright, boi?" he asked, stepping in his direction slowly. A small smile started to form on Michael’s lips, his mind whirring like a tornado of thoughts, and although Gavin was still a bit puzzled he couldn’t help his own smile at the sight. Gavin finally stood in front if Michael, looking straight into his eyes. "What're you smiling about, you knob?"

Michael’s heart was just about to burst, because he'd missed Gavin so much, more than he'd been willing to admit. And maybe that was the problem; he wasn't prepared to admit to feelings that hadn't even come close to being a recurring factor in his life. But after spending so much time with Gavin, his feelings had only grown stronger and, after being held back so much, they were raging and it was impossible to deny them now. Especially after Geoff's little pep talk.

So Michael, deeming himself emotionally ready, took Gavin's hands in his, maintaining eye contact as he leaned in a little closer. He cleared his throat. "Gavin Free, I love you." It was nothing more than a whisper but he knew Gavin heard it by the way his eyes widened, lips turning up in a soft yet surprised smile.

"Really?" he murmured, perhaps a little doubtful but far from disbelieving. He’d been waiting, Michael realised, for him to say it first. Maybe he was just as unsure, maybe he hadn’t had the best and most loving upbringing either. But that didn’t matter now.

Michael let out a breathless chuckle. "Yeah, Gav. Really."


End file.
